Going Bad
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Esta vez las cosas se salieron de control…   Lo acepto, fue mi culpa, pero… ¿Por qué  no me dejan ser? …No fue solo mi culpa. Todos Humanos.


_Hola qeridos lectores_

_perdon x no actualizar ni subir historia_

_pro les dejo lo qe hasta la fecha es mi mas grande One-shot_

_espero les guste_

___**

* * *

**_

Going Bad

Bella POV

Esta vez las cosas se salieron de control…

Lo acepto, fue mi culpa, pero… ¿Por qué no me dejan ser? Si la Bella buena, siempre se portaba bien, y aun asi, era regañada y castigada cada 3 dias… Entonces no querían conocer a la Bella malvada…No fue solo mi culpa.

-Pero…

-Isabella Swan no volveras a salir hasta que yo lo diga. Tu vida se resumira a la escuela y la casa. No quiero oír quejas por tú parte ¡Y no esta a discusión!-Nunca había visto a mi madre, Renne, tan enojada.

Estoy de acuerdo en que el regaño era válido… e incluso necesario… pero esta vez exagero.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, estaba de visita en la ciudad. Había ido a vivir a Seattle para estudiar la preparatoria, ahí vivía con su madre, y algunos fines de semana, venía a visitar a su padre. Este era uno de esos fines de semana Había pedido permiso a mi madre 3 dias antes para ir con Alice y platicar en el unico café de Forks. No la había visto desde antes de Navidad, por lo que al ser fines de Enero, tenía demasiasas cosas por contarle. Sin embargo, ese día llegó mi tía Esme con su hija Rennesme (Así se llamaban sus 2 abuelas; a mí madre le pusieron el de su abuela materna y a mi tía el de su abuela paterna) por que quería que YO la cuidara, ya que tenía que ir a Port Angels. Asi que mi permiso se había reducido a media hora ¡Media Maldita Hora! ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué llegara, la saludara y me fuera? En fin. Fue con Alice, debía volver a casa a las 5 de la tarde, pero… ¡El tiempo se paso volando! Y cuando me di cuenta eran las 7:10

-Perdón Alice, debo irme…

Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, sabía lo que me esperaba.

-Isabella eres una irresponsable ¿Cómo es posible que llegues 2 horas y media despues?-mi tía Esme estaba furiosa- Si me hubiera ido a Port Angels y hubiera dejado a Renesmee sola, tú no te habrías enterado si le pasaba algo

-Pero…

-¡Nada de Pero! ¡Esto era importante y lo perdí por tu culpa!

Subí a mi habitación, Renesmee estaba jugando en mi computadora, no le di impotancia y me acoste en mi cama a oír música en mi iPot. A los 5 minutos mi madre entró y sacó a la niña por unos momentos. Es cuando empezó su discurso. Jamás la había visto tan enojada y nunca me había castigado así. Cuando término de desquitar toda su furia y enojo conmigo salió de mi cuarto y entró mi padre, Charlie. Él era más diplomático y tranquilo a la hora de regañar.

-Bella, no me gusta que tú madre te grite, pero estoy seguro que sabes que es necesario en esta ocasión.-Asentí con la cabeza-Es muy fácil perder la libertad, pero es muy difícil recuperarla, incluso mas difícil que ganarla.

Mis padres estaban exagerando, estaba consiente de que mi regaño era justo, pero… si iban a ponerse como locos por algo tan insignificante… entonces no conocían a Isabella Swan

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _

Si Bella era la hija perfecta, bien portada y obediente, Isabella era su polo opuesto…

Llame a Alice y le conté lo sucedido

-Lo siento Bells, yo no sabía…

-No te preocupes Ally, no fue tu culpa

-Pero…¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Darles una razón para que se quejen

-No estas pensando…

-Aja

-¡Isabella Swan! ¡Acaso has enloquecido!

-¡No Alice! Pero estoy harta de que siempre me porte bien y cuando desobedezco solo un poco actúen como si les hubiera dicho que estoy embarazada. Ya ni siquiera puedo hablar con Jacob…

Jacob ERA mejor amigo, y digo era, por que en un ataque de celos de mi padre, me obligo a no hablarle ¡Incluso por Facebook! Ahora rara vez lo veo y nos ignoramos mutuamente

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- Wi! Punto a mi favor -pero…

-¡Pero nada Alice! Quiero vivir mi propia vida y de paso darles ua leccion a mis padres ¿Cómo se que no morire mañana y no disfrute mi vida?

_It's my life!, It's now or never and I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I'm alive_

-Bella…-Me regañó

-¿Estas conmigo o en mi contra Alice?

-Mmm… supongo que contigo

-¡Tú!… ¡Eres la mejor amiga de la historia!

Deje descansar a Alice… Era tiempo de pensar en mi plan. Aunque… no necesite mucho tiempo.

Al otro día, mis padres fueron a casa de mis tíos Petter y Charlotte en Portland, así que tenía la casa entera para mí sola. Operación "_Good girl gone bad_" aquí voy…

Obviamente no iba a romper platos… bueno, no lo había considerado, tal vez fuera una buena idea, pero no ese día.

_So I'm gonna drink my money…_

Tome todo mi "fondo universitario", saque las llaves de mi camioneta y salí rumbo al único "Salón de Belleza" existente en Forks. Llegué y me atendió Sue Clearwater, la viuda del mejor amigo de mi padre.

-¡Hola Bella!

-Isabella, por favor-La corregí- Hola Sue

-Ok "Isabella" ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine por un cambio de imagen

-Mmm… ¿Te apetece un despunte?

-De hecho estaba pensando en algo un poco más drástico

-Te escucho…

-Ok, quiero queme pinten el cabello de negro…

-si..

-…Y que mi cabello me llegue un poco más arriba de los hombros

-¿No crees que es demasiado?

-No… de hecho es poco.

A pesar de la inconformidad de Sue (Siempre había adorado mi cabello castaño y ondulado que llegaba a la mitad de mi espalda) hizo todo lo que le pedí.

Cuando terminó, ni siquiera yo era capaz de reconocerme. Había dejado atrás a la Bella dulce, tierna, obediente, sumisa, bien portada e hija perfecta que siempre había sido. Ahora, frente a mí, estaba Isabella, una adolescente fuerte, independiente, segura de si misma, que hacía lo que quería sin ponerese a pensar en sí a los demas les gustaban sus desiciones, pero sobre todo, que reflejaba ser verdaderamente Feliz. [Para que se imaginen el cambio, comparen una foto de Kristen Stewart en "Twilight" con una en "The Runaway's"]

-¡Wow!-exclamé- Gracias Sue

-De nada linda. Pero no creo que a tus padres les guste tu cambio

-No importa

Pague los 50 dólares y salí de ahí. Primer paso: cambio de imagen: casi completo.

Subí a mi camioneta y conduje hasta llegar a una pequeña tieda a las afueras de Forks llamada "Breaking Dawn" El paso que tenía que completar era cambiar mi imagen. Compré muuchos jeans deslavados y rotos, playeras negras, rojas, cafés, azules marino, moradas y sudaderas negras, cafés y azules y millones de Converse: negros, azules, cafés, rojos, morados, negros con blanco, cafés con morado…

Primer paso: completo

Segundo paso: libertad y rebeldía

Al salir de la tienda llevaba alrededor de 15 bolsas en mis manos, Alice estaría orgullosa de mí.

Di la vuelta y fui rumbo a "Eclipse" una tienda de tatuajes y piercing que estaba en el centro de Forks.

No me hize una perforación, pero… me hize 2 tatuajes. Una mariposa atrás de mi oreja derecha representaba mi libertad, y la palabra "Bitch" en mi espalda baja, era para recordarme que ya no era la dulce Bella.

Segundo paso: completado.

Regrese a casa, con mis cambios de hoy, ya le daría un infarto a mi madre. Lo que era mi principal objetivo.

No tenía muchas ganas de estar conectada, asi que solo twittee

"_WTH? I just need to be #Crazy, the #NewMe is ready 4 #Breaktherules!"_

Al terminar de cambiar mi estado, observe que en mis sugerencias para seguir estaba _yelyahwilliams _(Hayley Williams), recordé que era la vocalista de… de… ¡Paramore! En ese momento llegó la iluminación a mí y me dijo algo muy cierto: no podía cambiar de actitud y seguir oyendo a Kelly Clarkson, Miley Cyrus, Natasha Bedingfield… debía cambiar tambien eso. Conecte mi iPot con mi Mac y borré todas las canciones dulces, cursis, tontas que tenía; asi que me quede con un iPot listo para ser llenado. Comenzé a comprar canciones en _iTunes _de Muse, Paramore, Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, Pink, Lilly Allen y muchos del mismo estilo. Gaste alrededor de 1000 dólares, pero no me importó.

Alrrededor de las 9 de la noche mi madre llamó para avisarme que no podrían llegar ese día, pues había una tormenta muy fuerte, y solo podrian salir hasta el domingo.

_I've got a brand new attitude, And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

Genial! ¡Más libertad! Decidí terminar mi transformación con una escapada de la realidad… Y solo había una persona en todo Forks que podía ayudarme.

-¿Disculpe esta Jane?

Jane Vulturi era una chica de mi edad, de hecho era mi compañera en trigonometría y francés. Era brillante, pero extremadamente irresponsable: no entraba a clases, le respondía a los maestros y el director, la persona más rebelde de toda la preparatoria de Forks. Basicamente, mi modelo a seguir.

_I'm gonna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight_

-¿Isabella Swan?-preguntó extrañada

-Si

-¿Qué pasa?-Era una persona de pocas palabras y mucha acción. Siempre "Iba al grano"

-Me preguntaba… ¿Hay alguna fiesta hoy? ¿O te gustaría ir a La Push?

La Push era una playa de la reserva. En la mañana y tarde estaba llena de adolescentes "normales", pero en la noche estaba llena de rockeros, drogadictos, tips aquienes no les importan las apariencias.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué el repentino deseo de pasar tiempo conmigo?

-Basicamente quiero darles a mis padres una razón válida para que quieran regañarme y castigarme cada 5 minutos

-Recurriste a la mejor… _Bellita_

-Lo se

-Erik dara una fiesta en su casa, sus padres fueron a Seattle a cuidar a su abuela. Y Chelsea organizo una reunion en La Push. Honestamente prefiero lo de Chelsea… pero no se si estes lista para algo así

-Chelsea será-respondí completamente segura

-En verdad te hicieron enojar ¿no es así?

-No tienes idea

-De acuerdo. Te veré frente a la comisaría de policía en 30 minutos.

-Ok

Me cambié; decidí usar unos jeans azul claro, deslavado con unos converse cafés con morado, una playera morada y una sudadera café (Ser rebelde no significa que iba a perder la percepción sobre los colores) Delinee mis ojos de negro y me "despeine" mi cabello. Definitivamente estaba lista.

Fui a mi camioneta y conecté mi ipot "renovado" con el estereo. La primera canción en sonar fue "Highway to hell" de AC/DC.

_Livin' easy, lovin' free, season ticket, on a one way ride _

_Askin' nothin', leave me be, takin' everything in my stride _

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme _

_Ain't nothing I would rather do _

_Goin' down, party time, My friends are gonna be there too _

Me sentí extremadamente conectada con la cancíon

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the highway to hell Highway to hell _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down _

_Like a wheel (ooh), gonna spin it. nobody's gonna mess me around _

_Hey Satan, payin' my dues (pay my dues), playin' in a rockin' band _

_Hey Mama, look at me, I'm on my way to the promised land _

Si Alice supiera que estaba oyendo esto, probablemente me mataría, pero necesitaba una canción que realmente representara como me sentía en ese momento, y esta era la indicada. Me hacía sentir tan… libre, más de lo que pense que hubiera pensado 24 horas atrás. Esta nueva vida me empezaba a gustar bastante: era más divertida y con sentimientos más variados que solo estar enamorada.

No soporte más y comencé a cantar.

_I'm on the highway to hell (on the highway) _

_Highway to hell (I'm on a highway to hell) _

_I'm on the Highway to hell (I'm on it I'm on it) highway to hell _

_Ooooh Dont stop me! _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the highway to hell! (I'm on the high way to hell) _

_Highway to hell! _

_I'm on the highway to hell highway to hell _

_On the highway to hell! _

_Highway to hell! _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

Llegué a la estación de policía justo en el momento en que la canción acabo. Al bajar, Jane no me reconocía.

-¿Swan?

.¿Qué hay Jane?

-¡Fuck! ¡Tú si que estas loca! Eso me agrada…

-Gracias

-¿Tan enojada estás como para ser…?

-¿…Una nueva yo? Sí

-Ok

-¿Y cual es el plan?

-Esperamos a Cullen y nos largamos con Chelsea.

Edward Cullen tambien era mi compañero, solo que en biología, y lo peor, era mi compañero de mesa. Era completamente desobligado, flojo y rebelde. La verdada envidiaba que pudiera vivir su vida tan feliz, tal y como el la quería

-¿Qué onda Jane?-saludó el recien llegado a mi acompañante

-Hey Edward

-¿Bella Swan?-prácticamense te le salieron los ojos al verme

-Isabella Swan. Y sí ¿Algun problema?-inmediatamente recordé una canción que había comprado ese mismo día

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me, Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

-Jaja… nel! Solo que pense que estarías en tu casa con tu larga cabelera castaña leyendo "Romeo y Julieta" esperando a que llegara tu adorado principe azul-se burló de mí.

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, Well, sentence me to another life_

-Bueno, pues parece que no ¿Acaso no te gusta mi cambio Cullen?

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good, It's good, it's good_

-Jaja! Ni siquiera estoy seguro que seas la "Swan" que yo conozco. Esta es una faceta completamente nueva.

_Well, you treat me just like another strangerWell, it's nice to meet you, sirI guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

-Puedes ignorar y olvidar a la Bella que conocías. Esta soy yo. Te guste o no…

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

-Me gusta la actitud "Valemadre" que tienes. Pero la Bella tierna era sexy en una retorcida perspectiva, además de mas moldeable

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

-Muy Tarde. Esta Bella existira hasta que yo muera. Ademas no somos iguales para que te metas o siquiera te importe mi via.

_When you swear it's all my fault'_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

-¡Dios! ¡Me provocaran una jaqueca con sus idioteces! ¿Vamos a ir o nos quedaremos a tomar el té?

-Vamonos-dije viendo a Cullen cn una mirada asesina mientras subía a mi camioneta

-Larguemonos-dijo él haciendo lo mismo en su Volvo

Llegamos a La Push y ya había muchas personas, al principio tuve algo así como "cargo de conciencia", pero… había sido mi desición y tenia que demostrarme a mi misma que podía manejarlo. No podía mostrarme debil.

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine _

-Chelsea-Exclamaron Edward y Jane al mismo tiempo.

-Juanita, Eduardo y… ¿Chabela Swan?-A todos nos llamaba por nuestro respectivo equivalente al español.

-¿Qué hay Chels?

-Mira que tenemos aquí…-dijo mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza- una calabazita que se quiere volver roca.

-Dejala Chelsea-dijo Edward

-¡Vamos! Quiere ser una roca… tiene que probar una primero

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte totalmente confundida

-Ni lo sueñes Chelsea -Dijo edward acercandose a mí- viene conmigo y no lo hará

-¿Contigo?-pregunte con el tono mas despectivo posible

-Swan, una cosa es ser lo que pretendes y otra es seguir a Chelsea-dijo en mi oído-no aceptes.

-Edward…-Chelsea rodó los ojos

-No Chelsea. Ella no…

-Acepto-dije interrumpiéndolo

-¿Acaso has enloquecido?

-No tengo razon para obedecerte Cullen.

-Vamos Swan-Chelesa me extencio su mano- esto será divertido.

-No puede probarlo

-Ya lo se. Es demasiado para ella. Solo lo intentaremos con coca…

Cuando Chelsea dijo eso, entendí todo. Pretendía drogarme con Crack, pero Edward ¿me defendió? Así qu solo sería cocaína.

-Vamos, esnifala-me ordenó Renata al tiempo que me extendía su mano derecha, la cual contenía Cocaína (Renata es la mejor amiga de Chelsea)

Empecé a esnifarla, pero.. No sentí nada.

-¿Cómo te sientes Swan?-me preguntó Santiago, el novio de Chelsea.

-Bien

Mi celular empezó a vibrar y me aleje para contestar

-¿Bueno?

-¡Isabella Swan! ¿Qué parte de "no puedes salir" no entiendes?

-¿Qué?

-Llevó media hora llamando a casa y no contestas. Me preocupe así que le marque a Lauren (nuestra vecina chismosa) y me dijo que no había nadie. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?

-¡Ahh! No es nada. Solo salí a La Push

-¡¿Solo a La Push? Eso ni siquiera es estar en Forks. Te regresas en este mismo instante a la casa. Además ¿Qué haces ahí a estas horas? Solo estan los drogadictos

-Estoy con Jane ¿algun problema?

-¿Con Jane Vulturi?¿La tipa que expulsaron?

-Si

-¿Qué haces con ella?

-Nada mami, solo le dije que si no sabía de alguna buena fiesta y me dijo que Chelsea había organizado una reunion aquí.

-¿Chelsea, la drogadicta?

-Si

¿Y que se supone que haces tu con esa clase de gente?

-Mmm… dejame pensar- mi mamá odiaba que fuera tan sarcastica y cinica- Oh! Ya se ¡Tratando de vivir mi vida como yo quiero!

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mamá. Pero estoy harta de hacer lo que ustedes me dicen, voy a vivir MI vida tal y como YO la quiero.

-Isabella, regresa a casa y cuando lleguemos hablaremos acerca de eso.

-¡NO MAMÁ! Estare aquí y me ire cuando Yo quiera irme.

Colgué. Definitivamente mi madre me mataría. Sabía que me marcaría en 30 segundos, así que aventé mi celular al mar, despues compraría otro.

-Bella, ven conmigo-Edward. Creo que escuchó mi conversación con mi madre.

-¿No quieren una cerveza?-nos ofreció Renata.

-No-contestó él.

-Si.

Me entregó una botella de cerveza y bebí un sorbo. La odiaba, su sabor era horrible.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-me preguntó cuando estabamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nos oyeran, viendo hacia el mar.

-Por que quiero darles una leccion a mis padres-bebí más cerveza-¿oíste mi conversación con…?

-¿Con tu madre? Sí.

-Bueno, ellos se lo buscaron. Quiero darles razones para que verdaderamense te quejen.

-No te entiendo- admitió

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence..._

-Odio ser perfecta y que con un pequeño error hagan un mega drama. -¿Por qué le estaba diciendo?- Además ¿a ti en que te afecta?

-En mucho

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Bella- ¿Qué dijo?- Desde el momento en que nos designaron compañeros, prometí que algún día serías mía.

Comenzó a besarme lentamente, no pude negarme, poco a poco los besos se fueron haciendo más apasionados, su lengua pidio encontrarse con la mía y así comenzaron una danza propia. Me sentí acalorada y me quité la sudadera. Él, a su vez, se quito la que usaba. Me tiró contra la arena y comenzamos a rodar y a cambiar de posición: yo sobre él y él sobre mí. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la camiseta que llevaba puesta, reaccioné y me alejé de él.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo… lo siento Edward, no puedo.

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation _

Tomé mi sudadera y salí corriendo rumbo a mi camioneta y la encendí. Me fui lo más pronto que pude. Una cosa era cambiar mi look, mi música… incluso drogarme o beber… Pero… ¿perder mi virginidad en la playa con Edward Cullen? No lo creo.

_That's not the way I want my story to end _

Empecé a sentirme mareada ¡Maldición! ¡La cocaína y la cerveza no eran una buena mezcla! Comencé a perder la percepción… mis sentidos… no oía nada, ligeramente sentía el volante y veía casi nada.

_Comin' down, Spinnin' round. _

_Looking for myself.. Sober _

En una Curva un auto venía hacía mí. Alcancé a girar el volante… aunque más de lo que debía haberlo hacho. Mi camioneta comenzó a caer en una colina hasta llegar a un peñasco… cayó al mar y se hundió… junto conmigo.

_I am Falling… And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame _

Lo acepto, todo se salió de control y todo fue mi culpa. La Isabella rebelde fue la que causó mi muerte. Si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo y reprimiría mis sentimientos. Pero no puedo regresarlo… y ahora i siquiera tengo sentimientos.

_I'm safe, Up high. Nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? _

Se que fue mi culpa, pero… Si mis padres no me hubieran obligado a ser tan perfecta y me hubieran aceptado tal y como era, no me habríha vuelto la bruja malvada de mi propio cuento de hadas.

_Easy for a good girl to go bad_

_And once we've gone ( gone)there's belief we've gone forever_

_Don't be the reason_

_Don't be the reason_

_You better learn how to treat us right_

_Cause onces a good girl goes bad_

_We die forever..._

* * *

_Qeridas personas qe leen esto:_

_ en vdd sorry x la tardanza y xqe me desapareci x un mes._

_ pro es qe el fiin de semana en el qe subi mi ultime historia muri mi abuela paterna_

_ y tuve qe ir a Michoacan [vivo en Puebla]_

_ y despues me dejaron muchisisisisisima tarea__ y proyecto y shalala shalala shalala_

_ y x eso no habia actualizado antes_

_ juro que seguire subiendo los capitulos de "Destiney"_

_ pro antes qeria marcar mi regreso triunfal [jaaj eso qe?]_

_ cn una de mis historias favoritas._

_ De hecho la escribi un día antes de la muerte de mi abuela, y bueno_

_ mmmmm..._

_ no se si les gusto_

_ espero qe si_

_ el mensaje mas importante es que no dejen qe les digan que hacer, o pueden terminar explotando y muerts_

_ se qe soy muy dramatica..._

_ pro no sabemos cmo reaccionaremos._

_ En fiin, sepan qe deben ser ustedes mismos y qe nadie los puede obligar a hacer algo qe ustedes no qieren._

_ Ahh y al principi dice qe son mediados de Enero xqe es la fecha en la qe la escribi y no quise cambiar nada del original._

_ Espero les haya gustado._

_ El playlist que me ayudo a escribir esta historia es:_

_ **~What the hell-Avril Lavigne**_

**_ ~It´s my life/Confessions Part II-Glee Cast_**

**_ ~Highway to Hell-AC DC/Glee Cast_**

**_ ~So what-P!nk_**

**_ ~Ignorance-Paramore_**

**_ ~Sober-P!nk_**

**_ ~Good girl gone bad-Rihanna_**

_ Si qiieren volver a leerla escuchando estas canciones de seguro les encantara el efecto song fic_

_ xD_

_ n fiin_

_ pronto volvere x aqii _

_ para subir otros One shot's que tengo_

_ y seguir con mis historias_

_ cuidense_

_ los amo_

**_ Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


End file.
